The Saga of Juliet and Mycroft Book One: Confronting the past
by Spring-Ryder
Summary: Artist Juliet Hart lives in 221 C Baker street and is the next door neighbor of Sherlock and John, she is also dating Mycroft, and everything is going great but, when a ghost from her past becomes her newest client she is forced to confront her past life which let's just say was magical I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock Rated T for now. Fred and Snape are not dead in this story
1. A Normal Morning

12 September 2010

It was a slightly cloudy morning in the city of Westminster England and in 221 C Baker street twenty-four-year-old Juliet Hart was eating her breakfast in peace until she heard gunshots coming from next door, "bloody hell Sherlock" she said as she tossed down the paper she reading and went next door. Juliet knocked on the door and it was answered by John who had a smile on his face "let me guess he's bored again" Juliet said as she let her self in "yes what gave it away" John asked as he poured a cup of tea for Juliet "the bullet holes in my wall were a dead ringer" Juliet said as she accepted the cup of tea. "Stop talking about me like i'm not here," Sherlock said as he got off from the couch. "Good morning you too sunshine," Juliet said as she ruffled Sherlock's hair "stop that" Sherlock in a cross tone "well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Juliet said as John tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do I owe this Visit to future sister dear" "the bullet holes in my wall, and you of all people should know that My-My hasn't popped the question yet," Juliet said with her hand on her hip ."Last I heard he asked mummy for the ring" "we'll wait and see then, and no more shooting my wall again please" Juliet said as she left 221 B. When she got back to her flat she changed into an old shirt, old pair of overalls, and a pair of old white converse, she then grabbed her purse and went outside where a black town car was waiting for her she got inside and it sped off . "Good morning Love" "good morning My-My," Juliet said before kissing her boyfriend on the lips which he returned "so what's on the agenda today love" "make my visions of beauty a reality" Juliet said with a dramatic pose "so, in other words, paint the art for your clients until our lunch date this afternoon" Mycroft said with a slight smile "if you want to say it like that then yes" Juliet said as the car stopped in front of Juliet's studio/ Gallery 'Simply Enchanted Paintings'.

Juliet then got out the car but, not before kissing Mycroft goodbye on the lips "see you at noon love" "see ya then My-My" Juliet said with a smile before she walked into her studio as the car sped off most likely to the Diogenes club. Once inside Juliet was greeted by her receptionist/PA Marcus "Here is your Dark chocolate frappuccino with whip cream Miss Hart" "thank you, Marcus what's on the agenda today" Juliet asked as she took the coffee. "Besides your lunch date at noon with Mr. Holmes, you have an Appointment at 10:30 with a Mr. Malfoy at the other location for a consultation, are you okay Miss Hart you look pale sit down I'll get you some sparkling water" Marcus said as he took off running while Juliet put down the coffee and sat down at her desk.

A few minutes later Marcus came back with a bottle of lemon flavored sparkling water, he cracked the cap and gave it to Juliet who took a big drink of it. "Are you feeling better Miss Hart?" Marcus asked as he took the bottle out of Juliet's hand and set it down next to her coffee "no i'm not okay how I can be okay, don't you know who Mr. Malfoy is " Juliet said in a hysterical tone. "No, Miss Hart remember I went to Ilvermorny fo my Wizarding education" "oh yeah I kind of forgot that in my moment of panic," Juliet said before she started to hyperventilate "deep breaths Miss Hart" after calming down Juliet signed "why did I have to open that location in Diagon Alley, what was I high" Juliet said in an angry tone. "I'll just call Mr. Malfoy and say that you can't see him today" Marcus suggested "we can't do that it's almost 10:30, I'll just have to bite the bullet and see him but, before I do get me a brush, a hair coloring changing potion, and one of those voice altering candies that I got from the Weasley brothers joke shop" Juliet listed off "yes Miss Hart" Marcus said as he ran off to get the things that Juliet wanted "I have to make sure that snake doesn't recongize me" Juliet said when Marcus was out of ear shot .


	2. Not as I appear

When Marcus came back with the stuff he set them on Juliet's desk "I think I'll go with the dark purple hair changing potion" Juliet said before drinking the aftermentioned potion she then took a voice-altering candy and ate a candy that made her voice higher by 2 octaves. "Good now these effects only last two hours so, we have to get this meeting over before My-My comes to get me okay," Juliet said as she used wandless magic to change her clothes into more suitable clothes for the wizarding world which consisted of dark blue leggings, a black skirt, a short sleeve striped dark blue and white blouse, a dark blue painters jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and black ballet flats, Marcus then used his wand to change his clothes into a suit, and dress shoes . "Are you ready Miss Hart?" Marcus asked in a concerned tone "as I'll ever be," Juliet replied as they walked to a door in the back of the studio that said Private when Marcus opened up he and Juliet where at the other location in Diagon Alley. At 10:30 on the dot Draco Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy, and their son Scorpio walked in the doors of 'Simply Enchanting Paintings'.

"Hello, are you the owner of this establishment," Draco asked Juliet who looked up at him "yes I am Mister Malfoy I welcome you and your family to my humble business how can I assist you this fine day, " Juliet asked with a fake smile and a slight bow. "I would like a family portrait Miss-" "Hart and will that be just your wife son, and yourself or the whole family sir," Juliet said as she summoned a scroll and quill with wandless magic ."My parents will also be in it, Miss Hart" Draco said before Juliet wrote that on the scroll "I'm sorry but, you look so familiar did you got to Hogwarts" "yes I did actually Mr. Malfoy" Juliet said as she started to feel nervous "what house were you in" "Ravenclaw sir" "were we in any classes together" "it's been a long time since those days sir so, I don't recall if we were in any classes together sorry" "it's quite alright Miss Hart, but you look so famila but, I can't place you what about you dear" "I can't place her either Honey" Astoria replied .

"Let's get back to business sir I have a prior engagement in an hour that I must attend" "right how much will the cost portrait be Miss Hart" "for the whole family it comes to 200 Galleons and if you want me to go to your manor and paint the portrait there is a fee of 50 sickles so, the total amount would be 200 Galleons and 50 Sickles , also I will need 100 Galleon's in advance which is standard proccdure at this establishment " "That seems like a reasonable price Miss Hart you have a deal" Draco said as he held out his hand which Juliet shook. "If you will step over my receptionist's desk Marcus will be more than happy to take your 100 Galleon deposit Mr. Malfoy," Juliet said as she let go of Draco's hand. "Very well I hope you're as good as my acquaintance Harry Potter said you were" "I think that you'll find that i'm much better than whatever Mr. Potter said about me sir," Juliet said with a fake smile. "You better be," Draco said after he paid the deposit and left with his family in tow after he made an appointment for the following week. "Marcus please remind me to send a howler to Harry" "Yes Miss Hart" Marcus said before he and Juliet walked back into the London Location where the effects of the Potion along with the candy wore off, and Juliet got ready for her lunch date with Mycroft.

 **Draco's POV:** _As we walked into the art studio I thought that I knew the Artist somewhere before so, I asked if she went to Hogwarts which she replied yes then I asked her what house she was in she said Ravenclaw , I could tell that by the clothes she was wearing but, I don't remeber anyone who had that garish hair color so they must have dyed it since attending Hogwarts , then I asked her if we had any classes togther she replied that she couldn't recall if we did or not, after she gave me the price of the portrait we shook hands I noticed that she had a heart shaped birthmark on the inside of her wrist the only person that I know that had a birthmark like that was... but, it couldn't her she's been missing for twelve years but, there is a small possiblity that I may be her I shall inform Mother and Father of this infomation and we shall test her when she comes over to the manor. Deep down I hope that it is her because I have missed her I have missed her every day for the past twelve years, and If it is her then the Malfoy family will rejoice for the safe return of Willowmina Juliet Malfoy to the Malfoy Family._


	3. Lunch with My-My

Juliet changed into a more appropriate outfit for a date with her debonair boyfriend The British Government which consisted of a dark purple long sleeve shirt, a denim vest, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse. At 12 pm on the dot, a black town car rolled up to 'Simply Enchanted Paintings' the driver got out and opened the car door for Juliet once inside she was once again graced with the face of her boyfriend Mycroft Holmes "Hello Love" Mycroft greeted as Juliet slid next to Mycroft and buckled up. "Hello My-My how's your day going so far"? Juliet said before she kissed Mycroft on the cheek which made him smile a bit "It's going better now that I'm with you, how about yourself love" Mycroft asked before Juliet sighed "well remember what I told you when we first met".

 **(** **4 years ago: Juliet was sitting in a warehouse** **after getting a call from a pay phone near Trafalgar square and being asked to get into a strange black car. To say that she was scared was a gross understatement then a man in a three-piece suit holding a file and umbrella came out of the Shadows** " "Name Juliet Hart age 20 lives in Westminster occupation owner and proprietor of the newly opened "Simply Enchanted Paintings' Studio and Art Gallery Westend and all records of UK citizenship start only four years ago" The man finished as he closed the file . "Who are you, and where did you get that information," Juliet said in an angry tone "My name is Mycroft Holmes and I hold a minor position in the British Government and a part of my job is monitoring threats to national security so, Miss Hart, if that is your real name tell me now, do you pose a threat to this country" Mycroft said an intimidating tone that scared Juliet .

"Look, Mr. Holmes, I just want a fresh start and a clean slate, where I come from is very different from this world where I'm from people are judged by their status, who they associate with, and by how powerful they are" Juliet said with a wistful sigh "and I come from one of the most powerful families in that world but, they believed in an idealolgy that I did not so, I gave up my status, most of my power, and left all that I've known my whole life to start a new life here in this world so, I beg you please don't take my new life away becasue I'm sure as hell not going back to the way my life was before" Juliet said in a fierce tone. Mycroft paused to absorb the information that he'd just been given and after a few moments he spoke "where is this world that you've come from" Mycroft asked in genuine curiosity "you wouldn't believe me even If I did tell you sir" Juliet said in a serious tone as she looked Mycroft dead in the eyes. "You're free to go but, I'll be keeping my eyes on you, Miss Hart" "I don't doubt that It's been a pleasure Mr. Holmes see you next time our paths cross" Juliet said with a sly wink as she walked out of the warehouse, back into the black town car, and was dropped off back at Trafalgar square. **End of flashback)**

"Imagine my surprise when our paths crossed sooner than I thought when Sherlock moved into Baker Street and you were his next-door neighbor, you looked divine when I went to visit Sherlock and I saw you having tea with John, " Mycroft said in a wistful sigh. "I was wearing jeggings and an old jumper from my school days, how could I look divine in that"? "Love you could make a burlap sack look divine," Mycroft said with a sly smirk before he kissed Juliet on lips. That was so cheesy My-My I can smell Brie but, It was also sweet so, thank you" Juliet said before she kissed Mycroft on the cheek before the car stopped in front of the couples favorite cafe The Autumn Boulevard which they've been going to since their first date. Juliet sighed happily as the stress of her day melted away as the couple walked into the cafe arm in arm. "Ah, Mr. Holmes welcome back and I see you've brought your beautiful girlfriend how are you, Miss Hart," The Cafe's owner Edward Maudet asked as he showed the couple to their usual table.

"I'm doing well Edward how is Monica," Juliet asked with a smile before Mycroft pulled the chair out for her and then sat down himself. "She and the twins are doing great, would you two like your usuals" "that's good to hear, and yes we would thank you" "coming right up," Edward said before he left the couple by themselves. After talking awhile about this and that Juliet excused herself to the restroom and after she was done she saw a familiar face from her past washing their hands at the sink who then noticed her and gasped happily "Willow is that you" the person said before she hugged her "I haven't been called that in years, Luna it's been so long" Juliet said as she hugged her friend back "It's been 12 years, 8 months, 28 days, 13 hours, 2,220 minutes, and 30,000,000 seconds since the last time we've seen each other but, who's counting" Luna said as she let Juliet go.

"A lot of things may have changed in that time but, you're still the same as you've always been" Juliet said with a smile as he dried her hands "And you've changed a lot Willow since the last time we saw each other" "what do you mean" Juliet asked in a curious tone as they walked out of the restroom . "Well, for instance , you look happier, you don't go by Willow anymore, and also you had your ears pierced," Luna said before they reached her table " you know If you ever met my neighbor you two would have a field day analyzing people" "I'll take that as a compliment, oh this is my boyfriend Rolf Scmander " "Rolf this is my old friend Willow from Hogwarts we were in Ravenclaw together" Luna said with a smile "So this is the Famous Willow that I've heard so much about, it's nice to meet you" Rolf said as he got up and shook Juliets hand "it's nice to meet you as well I'm a big fan of your grandfathers work I own all his books" "I'm glad you like them" Rolf said with a smile .

"Luna I have to go my boyfriend must be worried sick but, here's my address Owl me sometime and we can set up a double date," Juliet said as she handed a piece of paper to Luna who smiled. Juliet then returned to her table and sat down while Mycroft let out a sigh of relief " I wish you wouldn't do that to me Love" Mycroft said as he grasped Juliet's hand. "Sorry My-My but, I ran into an old friend from school in the restroom, we got to talking, I met her boyfriend, and I told her to contact me so we can have double dates wouldn't that be fun. "Very," Mycroft said in his usual tone as the their food and drinks arrived at their table which they dug into. (Meanwhile at the Department of Magical law enforcement in Head Auror Harry Potter's office) Harry was doing paper work when his best friend Ron Weasley came in with a letter in his hands. "Don't shoot the messenger? " Ron said as Harry looked up from his work and saw that the letter he received was a howler. "Who would send me a howler," Harry asked as Ron handed it to him "only one way to find out," Ron said as Harry opened it "HARRY JAMES POTTER," the very angry voice of Juliet said as the Howler floated above Harry's desk "I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU TOLD THAT SNAKE WHERE I WAS, WHAT PART OF I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MALFOY FAMILY DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF ANY OF THEM FIND OUT WHO IAM I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ARSE FROM DIAGON ALLEY ALL THE WAY TO ! "Oh and Harry , Ron please tell Ginny that I would love to get togther with her and Hermonie for lunch at the Leaky Caldruon to catch up sometime when were not all busy" The Howler said before it blew a rasberry and ripped it self up. "Ron remind me to Apologize to Willow next time I see her" Harry said in a slightly stunned tone "well do" Ron said in also a stunned tone.


	4. Reflecting on the past

The day had finally come Juliet was heading back to childhood home Malfoy Manor as she was getting ready she thought about the set of events that led her to this moment. It had all started when she was eleven she and her brother Draco had just arrived at Hogwarts and were about to be sorted both of them were confident that they were going to be sorted into Slytherin like the generations of Malfoys before them Draco's name was called and before the sorting hat touched his head it declared that he was a Slytherin then young Willowmina Juliet Malfoys name was called and she stepped up to the stage, sat down, and the sorting hat was placed on her head. She then got one of the biggest shocks of her life when the hat shouted Ravenclaw while the Ravenclaw table cheered Willowmina numbly walked towards the table but, she didn't make it to the table because she promptly passed out and woke up in the hospital wing and woke up the next day with her parents sitting next to her looking worried . Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy then gave their daughter another shock when they told her that she was adopted she was understandably angry at them.

They then told her the story of her birth parents her real mother was Juliet Hearthstone who was the eldest child of a very prominent pureblood American wizarding family her father was a high ranking official of MACUSA who got a job transfer to the Ministry of Magic so they moved to England where Juliet who was a third year transferred from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw she eventually became friends with Narcissa Black who introduced Juliet to her betrothed Lucius Malfoy who inturn introduced her to his best friend Seamus Flanagan who came from a very prominent prue-blood Irish Wizarding the years, over the years four of them became best of friends even though Juliet was in a different house in their sixth year at Hogwarts Juliet and Seamus started dating when they graduated from Hogwarts Seamus proposed to Juliet she obviously said yes and they were wed in a beautiful spring wedding. Narcissa and Lucius who got married two years prior were expecting their first child. A few months later Juliet and Seamus announced that they were expecting their first child as well then Seamus mysteriously disappeared and a heartbroken Juliet moved into Malfoy Manor when she was months away from having her and Seamus's child.

Then the big day came on August 12th, 1980 Juliet when gave birth to a healthy baby girl but, the joy didn't last for long because within an hour of giving birth Juliet passed away with her last wish being that her closest friends Lucius and Narcissa who had a two-month-old son of their own to raise her daughter like their own they agreed of course and named the baby girl Willowmina Juliet Malfoy. After hearing the story Juliet embraced her parents who said no matter what she will always be their daughter and that they loved her. Draco on the other hand after hearing that the girl who he thought was his sister wasn't his biological sister he started to harass her and even got his friends to join in Juliet finally got sick of it and pleaded with her parents to send her other school so Lucius and Narcissa sent her with heavy hearts to live with Lucius's cousin Genavie Demonia and her husband in France where Juliet attended Beauxbatons where she became their quitch teams star chaser. She came back to Hogwarts to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Juliet stayed at Beauxbatons where she perfected her enchanted painting skills until she got a letter summoning her back home and back to Hogwarts. When she arrived home she saw that all of the death eaters where assembled at Malfoy Manor Juliet then learned the awful truth that her mother didn't die naturally when she was born where in truth she was cursed by Voldemort for not believing in the death eater cause and she also learned that her real father was a death eater and was sent to Azkaban when Voldemort was defeated the first time. She was understandably livid at the revelation and ran to her room where in the dead of night when everyone was asleep she used the floo network to run away to the Weasley family Burrow where she joined her closest friends in Dumbledors army. Where at the battle of Hogwarts she faced against her former family along with the other death eaters and Voldemort in the battle of Hogwarts.

When Voldemorts Horcrux was destroyed along with him and good had prevailed Willowmin was checked out by a Healer when she was given a clean bill of health Apparated to the Ministry of Magic where she turned in her wand and gave minster shacklebolt a letter to be giving to The Malfoy Family, after emptying out her entire personal savings account at Gringotts which amounted to 10,000,000,000 Galleons which she converted that into pounds which amounted to 30,134,472,170,000,000.00 pounds, Willowmina then legally changed to name to Juliet Hart in memory of her mother, got muggle British citizenship, got a flat in Westminster, opened her art gallery/ Art studio, beame friends with john as well as Sherlock, started dating Mycroft , and never has looked back until now that is. She wondered what will happen when she sees her former family after twelve years there's only one way to find out.


	5. Homecoming

At Malfoy Manor Narcissa and her Husband Lucius we're in their sitting room reading by the fire awaiting the arrival of their Son, daughter in law, and their grandson well Lucius was reading while Narcissa was sitting in deep thought "what if it's true Lucius" Narcissa said which caused her husband to look up from the daily prophet that he was reading ." Are you referring to what Draco told us about the Artist" "yes what if it is her what if it's our little girl" Narcissa said in a hopeful tone? "My love Willowmina has been missing for twelve years what makes you think that she would come back now after all this time and after all, we've done," Lucius said angrily to himself. "I wish we could just take it all back, Lucius" "as do I, my love," Lucius said as he embraced his wife. " I'd give anything to hold her again and tell her that I'm sorry" Narcissa said as she started to cry "I would give the whole Malfoy family fortune just to see her smile, to hear her laugh, and to tell her that I'm sorry" Lucius said as he started to shed some tears as well .

Unbeknownst to them Juliet had arrived via the Floo network in time to hear her parents confession, she was so deeply touched that she reversed the effects of the hair changing potion along with the voice altering candy with wandless magic and ran into the sitting room "Mother Father" Lucius and Narcissa looked up to see their long lost daughter "Willowmina you've come home' "my baby girl has come home" Lucius and Narcissa said as Juliet embraced them with tears running down her face. "where have you been all this time" Lucius asked as they pulled backed to see their no longer lost daughter "Father didn't you read the letter that I sent you after the battle of Hogwarts" "in all honesty we were too afraid to read it because we thought that you did something drastic" Narcissa said before she hugged her daugther again.

"Well promise you won't get mad" Juliet said in apprehensive tone "Princess we've just got you back after twelve years how can we be mad at you" "okay if you say so father, after the battle of Hogwarts after I was checked over by a healer I went to the Minster were I voluntarily turned in my wand, then I sent you the letter, and I've been living happily in the Muggle world where I have a very successful business, a nice flat, great friends, and a loving boyfriend whom I love very much. "You've been living all this time as a muggle, it must've been hard to adjust," Lucius said in a low voice. "Well, yes father it was difficult to adjust at first, the first time I cooked without magic I burnt a bowl of cold cereal," Juliet said while her father and mother cracked a smile at their daughters' confession. "Willowmina you have returned," Draco said as he rushed to embrace his sister who sidestepped before he had a chance.

"Now sister dear is that any way to greet your brother after all these years" "not if he's a greasy-haired git who made his sister's life a living nightmare and who hasn't apologized" "Willowmina-" "oh no you do not get to call me that Mother and Father yes you no my name is Juliet and you will address me as such or I will walk away again for another twelve years got it. "Okay Juliet I am truly and honestly sorry for the way I treated you all those years ago," "and" "I was a fool for treating you the way I did" "and," Juliet said with her arms crossed "I had no right to treat you that way" "and" " all I want is for you to be my sister again please forgive me" Draco said in a pleading tone. Juliet sighed deeply "I can't forgive what you've put me through just like that it's going to take some time but, I'll get there" Draco smiled at that as he hugged Juliet which she returned. It was decided that the painting of the Malfoy family portrait was to postponed so, the homecoming of the long-lost Willowmina Malfoy could be celebrated with a huge ball at Malfoy Manor where all the Malfoy family's friends, family, and business associates were invited including Juliet's muggle boyfriend which was a first for the Malfoy family . All of the Malfoy women were in the parlor having tea time when Juliet saw the time on the grandfather clock she saw that it was time for her to leave "Mother I must be getting home Mycroft will be worried sick if I don't make our annual movie night," Juliet said in a worried tone "Mycroft is that the name of your muggle gentleman friend I must say that is an interesting name for a muggle" Narcissa said as she sat down her cup of tea as she and Astoria walked Juliet to the Floo .

"Please come and Visit soon sweetie and bring your gentlemen friend you're Father and I are dying to meet him" "I'll try mother both of our schedules are hectic at times if he's not swamped at work I am," Juliet said as she hugged her mother. "Let's get together for a spa day sometime I would love to get to know my sister in law better" Astoria suggested with a slight smile. "That's sound brilliant here's my card owl me so we can go when both of us are not busy okay sis," Juliet said with a smile as she handed Astoria her card before leaving the Malfoy Manor in the Floo. Once back at her Digon alley Gallery she changed and went to the door to her Muggle world location. Once there she saw a worried Mycroft on his cellphone most like on the phone with MI6 to form a search party to look for her "Uh My-My" Juliet said in a nervous voice. Mycroft looked up and sighed with relief " never mind I found her" he said hanging up on the person on the other end of the phone "You have a lot of explaining to do when we get back to mine" Mycroft said as they walked to the black town car where once inside Mycroft embraced Juliet and started to kiss her passionately on the lips "don't . do. that. to. me. ever. again" Mycoft said punctuating every word with a slow searing kiss. Once back at Mycroft's house he carried Juliet all the way into the living room where he deposited her on the couch. "There now tell me everything" "you might want to get a drink My-My this is going to take a while".


	6. Revealing the past

Mycroft poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down across from Juliet "Mycroft what I'm about to tell you is the truth, but being the logical man that you are you may not believe me , and after I tell you may never want to see me ever again" Juliet said in an apprehensive tone while Mycroft held Juliet's hand in his. "It all started when my Grandfather got a job transfer " Juliet then proceeded to tell Mycroft everything from the tragic story of her birth parents, to how she became a Malfoy, the battle of Hogwarts, why she decided to live life as a Muggle, and the recent reconciliation with her adoptive family. To his credit, Mycroft took the news of his girlfriend being born a witch exceedingly well a little too well in Juliet's opinion because he was silent.

"So that's everything, I guess you want me to leave now," Juliet said in a sad tone as she moved to get off the couch but, Mycroft stopped her ."Don't you dare move a muscle " Mycroft said as he got off from the couch and embraced a crying Juliet "You believe me you really believe me" Juliet said as she cried harder into Mycroft's shoulder ."Shh it's alright love I'm here," Mycroft said as he held Juliet tighter "how do you believe me you should be calling me crazy," Juliet said after she calmed down a bit. "Simple love the Holmes family has magical ancestry granted all of the magical genes have been writing out of our DNA centuries ago but, ancient Holmes in the middle ages were Magical," Mycroft said while Juliet looked relieved. "That's amazing My-My but, how did you find out about your Magical heritage," Juliet asked in a curious tone.

"I did some research in the old family Genealogy books apparently the Holmes Family was a very influential wizarding Family up until the 1700's when they started to marry Muggles and Halfbloods eradicating the Magical gene in their descendants". Mycroft said as he and Juliet sat down on the couch well Mycroft was on the couch Juliet was on Mycroft's lap. "Wait have you told Sherlock this" "are you, mad love, If I tell my brother this it would break his mind" "good point My-My," Juliet said before she kissed Mycroft on the cheek. "By the way, My parents want to meet you there having a ball to celebrate my long-awaited return to the Malfoy Family and They have invited you". "What does one wear while attending a wizard ball" "that's the fun part My-My I get to take you shopping in Diagon Alley but, first I have to get back my Wand from the Ministry of Magic good things I'm friends with Minster Weasley herself so, the paperwork should be to a minimum."

"Now that all of that is settled are you still up for a movie night," Mycroft asked Juliet before he kissed her on the cheek "Can we watch my favorite movie" Juliet asked sweetly "of course we can love why don't we get our pajamas on, get some popcorn, cozy up together under some blankets, and watch Who Framed Roger Rabbit." "yay," Juliet said as she got up from her boyfriend's lap and ran to his room to change with Mycroft following her with a smile on his face. The rest of the night was spent with the couple cozied up together, Juliet quoting the charcaters, and then falling asleep in each other arms before the movie ended with content looks on their faces.


	7. Catching Up

It has been a few weeks since Juliet's reconciliation with her family and after getting her wand from the Ministry she was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with two of her closets friends Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter drinking Pumpkin juice well Hermione and Ginny was drinking Pumpkin Juice Juliet was drinking giggle water which was one of her favorite Wizard beverages second only to Butterbeer.

"So you just forgave them just like that" Hermione said before taking a sip of her drink "my parents yes Draco not so much," Juliet said before she took a sip of her drink which made her giggle."So you haven't forgiven Draco yet," Ginny asked Juliet as she shook her head while she got over her giggle fit. "Of course I haven't forgiven that snake yet after all the humiliation he put me through he's lucky I didn't walk out of the Manor but, I didn't because contrary to popular belief I happen to love my parents as unbelievable that may seem," Juliet said in a passionate tone."But, they lied to you for all those years and even when they told you the truth that you were adopted they still hid the truth about what happened to your real parents," Hermione said trying to reason with her friend. "I still remember when you came to the Burrow that night," Ginny said as the three women remembered that night so many years ago.

(12 years ago: The order of the Phonieox were sitting down to a delicious dinner made by Molly Weasley when they heard the Floo roar to life they all drew their wands ready to fight until they saw a broken Willowmina Malfoy "Oh my dear what happened " Molly said as she supported Willowmina in her arms because she looked like she was about pass out "did they do anything toyou Willow because If they did I'll bloody kill them" Neville said in an angry tone as he saw the state of his girlfriend "give the poor girl some room all of you" Molly said as she wrapped Willow in a blanket and sat her in a chair near the fire place. A few mugs of hot cocoa and a couple pumpkin pasties later Willow was looking better "what happened Willow did they hurt you" Hermione asked in a concerned tone "not physically but, they did hurt me emotionally" Willow said as fresh tears fell while Neville tried to comfort his girlfriend."What did they say to you darling, " Neville said in a gentle tone as not to upset Willow anymore than she is. "He who should not be named told me the truth of birth parents, my real father is a death eater and he cursed my real mother to die after giving birth to me because she did not believe in their cause" everyone looked at Willowmina in shock.)

"That was a long time ago I've grown, I've changed, and even though I don't regret leaving the Wizarding world to live a normal life I still think that my parents have suffered enough, I'll see you two at the ball," Juliet said as she got up and left her two friends. When Juliet returned to 221C Baker Street she found that her door was already open "Gee, I wonder who's in my Flat" Juliet thought as she rolled her eyes as she walked in her Flat "Sherlock I know I gave you a key in case of an Emergency but, that doesn't give you the right to go into my-" but it wasn't Sherlock in her Flat it was her parents who were sitting on her couch "Mother Father what a surprise can get you anything" "Oh Willowmina you're finally home" Narcissa said as she hugged her Daughter . " Mother Father may I ask how you found out where I live," Juliet asked in an apprehensive tone. "Simple darling I used a tracking charm" Narcissa replied in a casual tone as she let her daughter go.

"Some tea would be delightful" "yes some tea would be nice" her parents replied before Juliet went to the kitchen she filled her tea kettle with water, she then put a tea bag in the kettle ,then she put it on the stove, and she then pulled down her three of her best teacups. " Willowmina you're making tea the muggle way," Lucius asked in a concerned tone when he saw his daughter brewing tea "yes Father I am I've lived as a muggle for twelve years and even though I have my wand and know magic I vowed only to use it for defense" Juliet replied as she pulled down some biscuits from her cabinet and put them on a plate . Lucius kept quiet because he knew if he made Willowmina upset three things would happen one she would ask them to leave, two he would be sleeping in one of the guest rooms in Malfoy Manor that night, and three he would burn the bridge with his daughter forever and He didn't want that to happen because they just got her back and they were not losing her again.

As the tea was brewing there was a knock on the door so, Juliet went to open it "Hello Juliet" "hi John what can I do for you" "I'm just going to the store and I wanted to know if you want anything, sorry I didn't know you had company"John said noticing Lucius and Narcissa "it's okay John these are my parents Lord and Lady Malfoy, Mother father this is one of my friends Dr. John Watson" Juliet said "How do you do Dr. Watson I am Lucius Malfoy Willowmina's father" Lucius said as he shook John's hand "and I am Narcissa Malfoy Willowmina's Mother charmed I'm sure" Narcissa said as she shook Johns' hand . "It's nice to meet you two your daughter is a lovely person and I'm glad she is one of my friends, so do you want anything from the store," " if you could pick me up an issue of the Sun that would be great John" "okay I will oh and Sherlock needs your opinion on something for a case so if you can come over sometime today it would really help us nice was lovely to meet you two see you later Juliet " John said as he was about to live .

"Okay John I'll be over this evening," Juliet said as John left Juliet's Flat. "What a charming Muggle," Narcissa said when John was out of earshot "who is Sherlock," Lucius asked in curious tone "Sherlock Holmes is John's flatmate and my next door neighbour he is a consulting detective for New Scotland Yard uh Muggle Aurors, he is one of the most intelligent Muggle's I've ever met, he is one of my closest friends, and he is my boyfriend Mycroft's younger brother." "Why would they need your help on a case," Narcissa asked before the kettle whistled "well Mother since I am one of the most famous Artist's in England I have a certain eye for art so, when Sherlock even in his infinite wisdom can't discriminate a genuine piece of art from a forgery he comes to me for help" Juliet said as she poured three cups of tea and served them to her parents she then sat down at the table next to her mother. The three of them spent the afternoon reminiscing about the more happier parts of Juliet's childhood after a few hours they said their goodbyes and Juliet's parents apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Juliet then looked at her clock and saw that it was 4:30 in the evening so, she slipped on her flats and headed to 221 B.

She knocked on the door which was opened by John "Hi Juliet come in Sherlock's still in his Mind Palace" John said as he let Juliet in. "How long has he been like that" Juliet asked she sat down next to Sherlock "for about two hours" John replied as sat down in his chair "that has to be some kind of a record," Juliet said in amazement. "You've ruined my concentration thank you for that" Sherlock said as he opened his eyes "you're very welcomed mop top, did you have a nice nap sleeping beauty" Juliet as she ruffled Sherlock's hair "stop that," Sherlock said as he batted Juliet's hand from his hair. "I ordered Chinese, you like sweet n sour pork right Juliet," John said "aw John you're a man after me own heart but, I'm happily taken," Juliet said with a giggle "you're in a good mood Juliet did my brother visit you today" Sherlock asked with a smirk "no you creep Mycroft didn't visit me today if you must know my parents visited me" "your parents you've never mentioned your parents before what changed " Sherlock asked in an inquisitive tone .

"It's a long story Sherlock and a touchy subject for me but, you guys are two of my best friends so I'll give you the condensed version," Juliet said with a shy smile before Sherlock and John leaned in to listen. "First off I'm adopted my real father is in prison and my real mother died after she gave birth to me my adoptive parents were my real parents closest friends going all the way back to when they were in school so after my real mother passed away my adoptive parents got custody of me, and they raised me alongside their biological son when I was eleven they told me that I was adopted when they told my brother he started to verbally harass me so, my parents moved me to another boarding school in France but, I came back when I was older that's when we had a really bad falling out so, I ran away and moved here started my business and the rest is history" Juliet said with a sigh. "So why after twelve years did you chose to reconcile with your adoptive family I'm just curious," John asked.

"Well I realized that they've suffered enough I've grown as a person since then and I also realized that I was being petty to hold such a long grudge against them so, I forgave them but, I haven't completely forgiven my adoptive brother, he will have to work for my forgiveness on the plus side I have a sister in law and nephew to get to know now so that's good" Juliet said before someone knocked on the door. John went to open it and came back with the Chinese food they all grabbed a carton and dug in .


	8. A Day in Diagon Alley

Juliet and Mycroft were in Diagon inside of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions looking for a robe for Mycroft to wear to the Malfoy family Ball, and so far they weren't finding anything that he liked. "My-My please stop being so picky the ball is in four days and I still need to teach you about wizarding world etiquette," Juliet said as Mycroft walked pass more robes that he didn't like. "Love why I can't wear the suit I wore to the queens birthday party" Mycroft asked "because you may be the first Muggle ever to step foot in Malfoy Manor and in a romantic relationship with a Malfoy there is still a certain reputation that my family must uphold in social situations so Mycroft Holmes pick a bloody robe before I pick one for you" Juliet said whisper yelled at her boyfriend.

"Fine but, I'm only going to wear this to make you happy and because I love you," Mycroft said as he picked a green and black formal robe. "And because you want to make a good first impression on my family," Juliet said as she paid for the robe ."That too" Mycroft said as they walked out the store "hey I have an Idea let's visit my friends Fred and George Weasley at their joke shop" Juliet said with a smile "fine but, just for curiosity sake" Mycroft said as they walked to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes when they opened the door a bell signaled their arrival "well well well If it isn't the Only Malfoy I like back after twelve years of living as a muggle it's good to see you in one piece " "it's good to see you too Fred" Juliet said as she hugged her friend who hugged her back "it's that little Willow how are ya kid" George said as he came out of the back of the store and hugged Willow.

"I'm great George, I see you've expanded the shop i'm glad it's doing well," Juliet said as George let her go. "Yeah we're glad too, so who's your friend," Fred said as he saw Mycroft looking around. "That's my boyfriend, " Juliet said before Mycroft walked over to his girlfriend and her friends. "Mycroft Holmes pleased to make your acquittance, " Mycroft said as he held out his hand for the twins to shake. "He's a posh one eh Willow," George said while Fred nodded his head in agreement "yes he is but I love him so shake his hand, and please take off the invisible joy buzzers," Juliet said with her arms crossed as Fred and George introduced themselves to Mycroft "ah Willow you're no fun anymore," Fred said "I grew up Frederick I suggest you do the same " Juliet said as she stuck her tongue out at Fred .

"There's the Willow who use to pull pranks with" "and on us remember the time she put the hair changing potion in our pumpkin juice our hair was pink for two weeks," Fred and George said with smiles. "But, you two got back at me you put a charm on me that gave me a cat tail for a week," Juliet said with a laugh "how could we forget the look on Snape's face when you walked into Potions with your little kitty tail swishing back and forth." "Yeah, he gave you two detention until the charm wore off". "Yeah those were the days and now we're all grown up now and you have a boyfriend whose a Muggle," Fred said as he leaned against the counter. "I would've loved to see your folks face when you told him not only have you been living as a Muggle for the past twelve years but you are also dating a muggle," George said as Fred nodded his head in agreement. "For your information, I love Mycroft regardless of him being a Muggle, and my parents were very accepting of the news," Juliet said in an angry tone.

"Unbelievable they didn't flip their lids when you told them," George said as he looked at Fred "No they didn't a lot can change in twelve years, come on Mycroft we're leaving," Juliet said as she took Mycroft's arm. "Wait we're sorry we struck a nerve Willow" Fred said as he and George stopped the couple from leaving. Juliet sighed "it's okay it's still a touchy subject for me so, don't bring it up again or you two get Howlers understand," Juliet said in a threatening tone. "Understood Willow," The twins said in unison "good we're on the same page I'll see you two later, I need to put in an order for something" Juliet before the twins bid her and Mycroft goodbye, Juliet and Mycroft then walked out of the store and down the street. "Love what does the word Muggle mean,"Mycroft asked wanting to know the meaning of the word he's been called several times "It's a derogatory term for a Non-Magical person" Juliet replied. "So it's a wizarding world racial slur," Mycroft said in slight amusement.

"Essentially yes but, it's not as offensive as it used to be because a few years after the 2nd wizarding war the Ministry of Magic enacted a marriage law where all unmarried Pureblood wizards and witches were paired up with unmarried Half-Bloods and Muggle-Born witches and wizards and I was exempt from this law because I Live in the Muggle world and I am in a relationship with a Muggle " Juliet explained as the couple walked into Twilfitt and Tattings . "Do my old eyes deceive me or if it isn't young Willowmina Malfoy all grown up?" Madam Twilfitt said as she adjusted her glasses. "How are you Madam Twilfitt," Juliet asked with a smile "I am doing just fine child, your Mother has already picked out and paid for a dress for you to wear to your Homecoming ball," Madam Twilfitt said as she pointed her wand towards the back room as a box floated and landed on the counter. Juliet then opened the box the dress was long, it was dark green with black accents, had a puffy skirt, and had sleeves that went halfway.

"It's beautiful," Juliet said with a smile "only the best for a Malfoy," Madam Twilfitt said "I'm going to try it on," Juliet said as she took the dress to the fitting rooms Mycroft then went to sit in the chair near the Fitting rooms when he went to sit down he saw a blonde haired man sitting in the other chair who looked up at Mycroft . "I don't I've seen you in here before I am Draco Draco Malfoy," Draco said as he held his hand out for Mycroft to shake. "Mycroft Holmes please to make your acquittance Mr. Malfoy and to answer your question I'm accompanying my girlfriend while she is doing some shopping" Mycroft explained as he shook Draco's hand. "Same but, I'm accompanying my wife whose your girlfriend," Draco asked before one of the fitting rooms opened "that would be me Draco" Juliet walked out of the dressing room in the dress that fit. "Love you look like a Princess" "you think so My-My, thank you" "what him you are dating, do Father and Mother know", Draco said shocked that his sister is dating a Muggle.

"Yes they know and before you ask they are okay with it so you better be too or you can forget about having a ball for my Homecoming," Juliet said in a threatening tone. "Okay okay you don't have to resort to that if he makes you happy then I'm happy but, if he hurts you I will Hex him okay" "there's the overprotective Big brother I love," Juliet said as she hugged Draco and he hugged her back. "You do look, beautiful sis," Draco said as they pulled away "well what can I say Mother has always had good taste, but what worries me how did she get my size right I mean I've grown in certain places since I was eighteen" Juliet said as she looked in the mirror .

"You know Mother where there a spell there's a way" Draco replied. "Fair point," Juliet said as she went back into the dressing room, used her wand to change into her normal clothes, and put the dress back in the box. Juliet then walked out the fitting room and took Mycroft's arm "we'll see you and Astoria at the ball Draco but, Until then bye" Juliet said she and Mycroft left the store with the dress box in hand. A while later Juliet and Mycroft were at his house drinking tea "so that's the other world you told me about when we met" Mycroft asked with a smirk "a small part of it but, yes" Juliet replied before she grabbed Mycroft's hand and gently squeezed it which made him smile in return.


	9. An Unforgettable night part 1

**(A/N: Warning This chapter will Contain a Lemon, If you don't like that you can skip it, I will let you know when it will start)**

The Night had finally arrived Juliet and Mycroft apparated to The Maloy Manor which was a bit jarring for Mycroft but he recovered quickly. Guests were still arriving when Juliet and Mycroft before they found her Family "Mother Father, Draco Astoria " Juliet said before her Family turned around "you look so Beautiful Willowmina" Narcissa gushed before she hugged her daughter. "Thank You Mother" "So this is your Gentleman Friend I am Lady Narcissa Malfoy Willowmina's Mother" "Pleased to make your acquittance Lady Malfoy I am Mycroft Holmes," Mycroft said with a bow. "Holmes, I was friends with a Holmes," One of the portraits on the wall said "this is a portrait of my ancestor Reganold Malfoy from the 17th Century and if what he says is true then you have Magical ancestry I am Lord Lucius Malfoy," Lucius said before he shook Mycroft hand "Mycroft does have Magical ancestry Father" Juliet said with a smile. "Maybe I won't hate my Grandchildren after all," Lucius said jokingly "very funny Father now I think it's time to reintroduce me to the Magical world as a Malfoy" Juliet said before she grabbed Mycroft's arm. "You're quite right Willowmina," Lucius said before Narcissa grabbed his arm and Astoria grabbed Draco's Arm.

They all walked up the grand staircase that overlooked the ballroom the orchestra then stopped playing and people stopped dancing before Lucius stared talking "As many of you know our Daughter Willowmina Juliet Malfoy has been missing for twelve years but, now with joyous heart I am happy to announce that she has returned to us safe and sound" Lucius said before the ballroom erupted in thunderous applause. Lucius then held up his hand which silenced the guests "My daughter would like to say a few words" Lucius said before Juliet hugged him and then took his place as the center of attention. "Thank you, Father, after the twelve years that I've been away I have learned many things such as how to survive and thrive without Magic, how to accept my past, how to forgive those how have wronged me in the past, and how to truly love someone". Juliet said as she looked at Mycroft who smiled back at her. "and I would like to say without a doubt that I am happy that I am back with my family, that I'm not wasting any more time with them, and lastly I am proud to be a Malfoy once more"Juliet said before the crowd let out thunderous applause .

Juliet then took Mycroft's arm again and followed her family down to the Grand Staircase to the dance floor where the crowd made room as the orchestra started playing again. Lucius and Narcissa started waltz followed by Draco and Astoria then Juliet and Mycroft started to dance followed by the rest of the guests. "May I cut in?" someone said as they tapped Mycroft on the shoulder which made the couple stop dancing and Mycroft turn around "Uncle Severus, Mycroft this My godfather Severus Snape," Juliet said with a smile "How do you do" Snape drawled "Mycroft Holmes and to answer your question you may cut in, I'm going to get us some champagne Love" Mycroft said as he kissed Juliet on the cheek before he walked off. Meanwhile, Severus then grabbed his goddaughter's hands and started to dance "So where have you been all this time Willowmina" Snape asked as they waltzed "living as a Muggle in Westminster" Juliet replied "really how long did it take you to adjust" Snape asked in a curious tone "about a year or so" Juliet replied. " and when did you meet Mr. Holmes" Snape asked in an amused tone "about four years ago " Juliet replied with a blush "and when did you fall in love" Severus asked "when we had our first date" Juliet replied with an even bigger blush on her cheeks "and have you two-" "not yet Uncle Severus" Juliet said as her blush got even worse if that was possible.

"I always thought you'd end up with Longbottom from the way you use to look at each other during my class, the number of potions that he'd muck up because he was gawking at you". "The key word is used to Uncle Severus he made his choice to be with me or not all those years ago". **(Flash Back:** Juliet and Neville were drinking Hot Cocoa in what was left of the great hall a few hours after the battle of Hogwarts "are you okay Darling you've haven't said a word since you and Draco almost had a duel" Neville said as he gently took Willow's hand in his which made her look at him . "We need to get out of here Neville" Willow said in a broken tone "do you want to get some fresh air" "Neville asked "not just out of this room Neville I mean out of the whole wizarding world" Willow almost screamed "Willow calm down" Neville said "don't tell me to calm down I almost had to duel my own brother and I know if he took a shot at me I would've hesitated to well you know and that scares me so that's why we need to leave the wizarding world". "Willow we still have another year of school left," Neville said "to hell with school we can start a new life in the muggle world just the two of us so what do you say, my love," Willow said as she held her hand out but, Neville hesitated.

"So that's how it's gonna be huh Longbottom well I hope your happy with your decision have a nice life," Juliet said as she threw down her blanket and threw her hot cocoa at Neville lucky for him it lukewarm and not scolding hot but to him it felt that was because he let the women he loved get away **. End Of Flashback)** "But, looking back I'm glad he didn't take my hand because if he did I wouldn't be with Mycroft and I wouldn't be as happy as I am now" Juliet said with a smile as the song ended and Mycroft returned with two gold flutes of champagne "well I'll let you have your girlfriend back, it was lovely to see you again Willowmina and don't be a stranger" Severus said with a rare smile "It was great to see you again and I won't be a stranger" Juliet said with a smile "oh and Mr. Holmes if you break my Goddaughters' heart I will hex you Underdstood" "understood Mr. Snape and You won't have to worry about that because I love her so much" Mycroft said before kissing Juliet Passionatley on the lips which she returned as Snape walked off .

"To us,"Mycroft before he and Juliet toasted and drank their flutes of Champagne "my that's strong" Mycroft commented as he and Juliet put their flutes on a plate that was being held by a House Elf. "What do you expect My-My that was wizarding world Champagne, it's a lot stronger than Muggle stuff" Juliet explained. "You can say that again, now I believe that they're playing our song," Mycroft said as he took Juliet's hand and they started to dance. "They're not playing 'Never going to give you up'" Juliet said with a coy smile. "I meant they're playing our favorite waltz, the one we danced to at the queens birthday party last year," Mycroft said as he and Juliet moved as one across the dance floor. "Oh that our song," Juliet said with a giggle. "One Flute of Champagne and you're already drunk," Mycroft said in an amused tone, "I told you that it was stronger than muggle champagne and you know that I am a lightweight " Juliet said as she put her head on Mycroft's shoulders. "Are you okay?" Mycroft asked in a concerned tone "I'm fine but, why I am feeling drunk I mean I'm a pureblood witch and you're a muggle so why aren't you smashed" Juliet said with a slight hiccup.

"Because let's face it Love I can handle my liquor better than you but, I am starting to feel a little buzzed" Mycroft said with a smile before he kissed Juliet on the lips. "Let's go back to mine love" Mycroft suggested "we can't It's not safe to use Magic when drunk to perform magic one must be sound of mind and not smashed" Juliet explained. "So we're staying the night then," Mycroft asked "Uh huh we'll leave after breakfast " Juliet replied with a slight yawn. "Okay come on we're finding your parents so they can show us to a guest room," Mycroft said as he picked up Juliet bridal style. Eventually, they found Lucius and Narcissa "you two look so cute like that" Narcissa cooed "Lord Lady Malfoy can someone please show us to a guest room," Mycroft asked in a soft tone as to not wake Juliet who was sound asleep. " I'll show you to Willowmina's old room," Narcissa said before Mycroft started to follow out of the ballroom and through the corridors of Malfoy Manor until they reached a door that had cravings for flowers etched into it "this was Willowmina's room the bed should be big enough for the both of you" Narcissa said as she opened the door and Mycroft gently deposited Juliet in the bed, Narcissa then took her wand and changed Juliet's outfit into a green nightshirt with the Malfoy crest and black pajama bottoms she then changed Mycroft's outfit into green silk pajamas.

"Was that necessary" Mycroft asked, "very necessary I didn't want you two to mess up your nice outfits, have a good night you two" Narcissa said with a smile before lighting the lantern on the bedside table and closing the door behind her. When she was gone Mycroft sighed and got underneath the covers he took Juliet in his arms and spooned her Juliet, on the other hand, was cuddling with her old teddy bear he then blew out the lantern and fell asleep. (The Next morning) Juliet opened her eyes and saw that her boyfriend was still sound asleep she then looked down and noticed that his arms were wrapped around her like a boa contractor around its prey. She also noticed that she was holding her childhood teddy bear Pinky Juliet then looked around her old room which was just as she remembered it "wow it looks like I never left" Juliet mused to herself as she felt Mycroft stir.

"Morning Love," he said in half awake tone. "Morning My-My" Juliet said before she kissed his cheek which made him smile. Juliet looked at the clock on her wall and threw off the covers "It's almost time for breakfast"Juliet said as she took out her wand and used a spell to change her and Mycrofts clothes to something more cauausl but, still appropriate for Malfoy Manor. "Ready for breakfast My-My," Juliet asked with a smile . "well I am now" Mycroft replied as he got out of bed , the couple then exited their room and headed down to breakfast arm in arm .


	10. Unforgettable night part 2

**(A/N: I know I said that there was going to be a Lemon in the last chapter but, I decided to split this into two chapters, so this chapter will have a lemon in it you will be warned.)**

After having breakfast with Juliet's family the couple apparated to Mycroft's home "well that was fun" Juliet said as she sat down on the couch "I suppose It was fun" Mycroft said as he sat down next to Juliet. "So do you have to work today," Juliet asked as she looked at Mycroft "no for once I have a day off, why do you ask," Mycroft said as he looked at Juliet and took her hand in his. "Well I was thinking that we can spend the day together," Juliet said in a hopeful tone. "Just let me get changed and I'll call the car around," Mycroft said as he got off from the couch. Within a few moments, Mycroft was dressed in one of his signature suits and holding his umbrella. "So where would you like to go Love" "the Museum of Modern art" Juliet replied with a smile "that sounds like a marvelous idea love," Mycroft said as the couple entered the car and sped off towards London. "My-My do you know what today is," Juliet asked as she grabbed Mycroft's hand "yes I do I believe it's the anniversary of the day we met," Mycroft said as he grabbed Juliet's hand back.

"Correct my dear My-My" Juliet said as she kissed Mycroft on the lips which he returned, the car then stopped, the couple stopped kissing, and got out of the car. Mycroft and Juliet walked into the Museum and Juliet noticed that they were the only ones in the building beside Mycroft's bodyguards she then looked over at her boyfriend "Mycroft did you reserve the whole Museum for our date or is it just a slow day" Juliet asked with an eyebrow raised. "You know me too well love," Mycroft said with a smirk as Juliet took his arm "and yet you never cease to amaze when you do things like this" Juliet said as they walked through the exhibits. "What can I say, Love, If there were people around I wouldn't be able to do this" Mycroft said before he pinched Juliet's butt which made her jump a little "fair point ya perv" Juliet said as she rubbed the spot that Mycroft pinched "is it perverse to admire the goddess that the heavens have blessed me with as a girlfriend" Mycroft before he kissed Juliet on the cheek which made her smile .

"You're such a big softy sometimes Mr. Iceman," Juliet said in teasing tone "only for you my love," Mycroft said as they continued to admire the works of art. After a few hours, Juliet and Mycroft started to feel peckish so they left the Museum and went to the Autumn Boulevard for lunch. They then went to the London Eye "this is such a beautiful sight My-My it almost feels like I'm flying again" Juliet said with a giggle "You've flown before," Mycroft asked "yup I was the star chaser for the Beauxbtons quidditch team when I was younger," Juliet said as she giggled at Mycroft's confusion. "What is Quidditch," Mycroft asked "it is a very old and sometimes very confusing wizard sport that will probably make your Muggle head explode if I explain it anymore, " Juliet said with a smile. Mycroft looked part insulted and partly intrigued by his girlfriend explanation. "I'll find your book about it if you want," Juliet said before she kissed her boyfriend on the lips which made him smile. a few hours later the night has fallen over London and our couple were at Mycroft's house enjoying a delicious dinner that Juliet made.

"Love you could put some of the best chefs in London to shame with your cooking," Mycroft said as he put his plate in the sink "it wasn't always like that I mean I spent my whole life either having House elves make my food or It magically appearing in front of me, the first time I cooked without magic I burnt a bowl of cold cereal" Juliet said as she got the desert from the fridge."How is that possible" Mycroft asked has he was opening a bottle of wine while Juliet just shrugged in response "then I realized that following recipe for a dish from a cookbook was the same as following recipe for a potion from a spell book after I figured that out cooking became easier for me" Juliet said as she cut to pieces of cake and put the rest in the fridge. The couple sat down a fed each other cake

 **(WARNING : LEMON DEAD AHEAD YOU IF YOU NO LIKE YOU CAN SKIP)**

(Later that night in Mycroft's bedroom) "Are you sure about this love" Mycroft said with uncertainty in his voice "yes I am My-My are you" Juliet said as she looked her boyfriend in the eyes. "You know that I treasure you with all my heart and I would like nothing more than to ravish you and make our first time together the most magical moment of your life but, I'm afraid that you won't be satisfied with me" Mycroft said as he looked away . "Oh My-My I love you just the way you are" Juliet said as the two sat on the bed "you're not just saying that are you" Mycroft asked as he looked at Juliet "no I'm not I love you and I'm going to prove it" Juliet said as she stood up and pushed Mycroft on the bed and started to undress him once he was down to his underwear Juliet undressed until she was down to her bra and panties she then crawled on the bed and hovered over Mycroft's erection that was straining against his boxer briefs which had a wet spot on the front of them "well are you just going to sit there" Mycroft said with flush cheeks "ah ah ah My-My I'm in charge right now , and for now call me Mistress or you're not getting off do you understand "Juliet said as she started to stroke his erection through his underwear . "Yes I Understand" "yes I Understand who" Juliet said as she went slower , Mycroft let out a loud groan "Mistress" he all but yelled .

"That's a good My-My" Juliet said speeding up her movements a bit after working him for a while Juliet peeled back Mycroft's Under wear to reveal his erection that was dripping with pre-cum Juliet then licked her lips and then licked him from base to tip which made Mycroft hiss thought his teeth. "Oh you like that do ya then you're really going to love this then" Juliet said before she engulfed his erection in her mouth and started to suck him like he was her favorite popsicle. Also Mycroft was very vocal which made Juliet's Juices flow , after a while Juliet felt that he was close so she got off him with an audible pop the look on Mycroft's face was the same look that a child gets on their face when they don't get the toy that they wanted on Christmas but instead they get socks. Juliet on the other had a smirk on her face from seeing her normally composed boyfriend a wreak and she was holding a condom . "Oh you are going to pay for that Love" Mycroft said with a growl "come and get me tiger" Juliet purred before Mycroft attacked her lips . After a bit of snogging it was time for the main event, Juliet gently opened the condom and rolled it on to Mycroft's erection then he pounced on Juliet like a while animal in heat .

"Ready love" "yes I am" the two shared a gentle kiss as Mycroft pushed in to Juliet's wet womanhood which made her groan in his mouth . The two of them disconnected and Juliet moaned in half pain and pleasure "are you okay Love" Mycroft said in concern as he stilled as he was to the hilt "I'm fine My-My It's just been a while since I last did this thing but, I think I'm okay so if you would be so kind" "if you insist Love" Mycroft said before he started to thrust harder which made the both of them groan/moan in pleasure. "Oh My-My do that again "Juliet said as she threw her head back when Mycroft hit her G-Spot he then started to assault that spot which drove Juliet further over the edge with him not too far behind . "Love I'm close" Mycroft said before he threw his head back in pleasure as he sped up his movements which made Juliet moan even more. "OOOOH Mycroft" Juliet yelled as she fell off the edge , her climax trigged his which made him growl her name as he filled the condom . **(END OF LEMON)**

A little while later Mycroft and Juliet were fast asleep in each others arms , the next morning when the couple woke up and got dressed Mycroft got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pants pocket . "Rather you're Juliet Hart the very talented artist or Willowmina Malfoy Witch one thing stays the same you are the love of my life and I would like nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you so will you make me the luckiest Government in the world will you marry me"? "Oh Mycroft yes yes yes" Juliet said as she kissed Mycroft after he slipped the diamond engagement ring on Juliet's hand.

 **End Of Book One**


End file.
